russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13's Primetime Princesses: The Kapinoy 'Royalty'
February 25, 2016 Meet the Kapinoy Network IBC-13’s New Primetime Princesses (in no particular order): Janella Salvador, Sue Ramirez, Gabbi Garcia, Cherryz Mendoza, Sofia Andres and Michelle Vito. After their recent launch on the network’s Sunday variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, the six teen actresses are expected to shine brighter as they make their mark in IBC-13’s upcoming primetime programs. The daughter of Miss Saigon veteran Jenine Desiderio and rocker Juan Miguel Salvador, singer-actress Janella is the one who has been identified with IBC-13 the longest. She topbilled for IBC-13's phenomenal and top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland where she played her lead role Janella, a girl who transform into a mermaid tale under the sea. Then, the hottest high-rating teen fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess where she played a teen superhero princess. Aside from fantasy series, Janella also played as Nikki Grace-Lim in IBC-13's top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief. She is bound to prove her singer and dancer as a total performer in the programs of the network has lined up for her. Having proven her acting mettle fr9j a 16-year-old sister in 5 Girls and Daddy (starring Jeffrey Hidalgo) to her lead star in the teen-oriented drama Friends 4Ever, Sue gets her biggest break as she stars in the Philippine remake of Taiwanese drama Fall In Love With Me with Aljur Abrenica. Now, she will star in the newest kilig-serye I Will Be Here opposite Khalil Ramos. Gabbi who turning at 17, is her numerous projects of IBC from the supoorting role in Janella in Wonderland and the main role in Before I Fall in Love. Aside from drama, Gabbi also played as the character Trixie in IBC-13's top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief. As a pioneer artist and premier talent of Secarats Talent Management Services, Cherryz is The Mall Princess who portrayed a supporting role in Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz-starrer Only Me and You and the most promising role in the teen-oriented drama Forever Barkada, this time she gets her biggest break as a lead role in IBC-13's very first Philippine adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane. From supporting role in My Family Xyriel and Janella: A Teen Princess, Sofia got her lead role as she topbill in the IBC-13's upcoming fantaserye Syrena as a mermaid tale. A 2nd runner-up of Superstar Circle 2nd runner-up, IBC’s first-ever reality star search, Michelle is the teen kontrabida as she made a lead role in the afternoon fantasy series Princess Charm. She will also star in a lead role in the upcoming Philippine adaptation of Korean drama My Princess with Bret Jackson. 'Names of Primetimes Princess of IBC' JANELLA SALVADOR :Full Name: Janella Maxine Desiderio Salvador :Birthday: March 30, 1998 (age 17) :Attend: High school (2014-present) :Education: St. Paul College, Pasig :Occupation: Singer, actress, dancer, model, TV personality, recording artist :Genres: OPM, ballad, pop, dance, soft rock, acoustic, EDM, eurodance :Twitter Account: @superjanella SUE RAMIREZ :Full Name: Sue Anna Ramirez Dodd :Birthday: July 20, 1996 (age 19) :Attend: High school (2012-2015), college (2015-present) :Occupation: Actress, singer, model :Twitter Account: @sueanna_dodd GABBI GARCIA :Full Name: Gabriella Louise Ortega Lopez :Birthday: December 2, 1998 (age 17) :Attend: High school (2014, 2015-present) :Education: Paul College of Parañaque (2005-2013), St. Paul College, Pasig (2014-2015), College of St. Benilde (2015-present) :Occupation: Actress, singer, dancer, model, recording artist, DJ, composer :Genres: Dance, eurodance, pop. house, bubblegum dance :Twitter Account: @gabbigarcia CHERRYZ MENDOZA :Full Name: Cherry Rhose Talon Mendoza :Birthday: March 21, 2001 (age 14) :Attend: High school (2014-present) :Education: Miriam College High School (Miriam College Foundation, Inc.) (2014-present) :Occupation: Singer, actress, model, recording artist :Genres: Pop, OPM, ballad :Twitter Account: @iamrealcherryzm SOFIA ANDRES :Full Name: Sofia Louise Alejandre Andres :Birthday: August 24, 1998 (age 17) :Attend: High school (2013-present) :Education: ADT Montessori School (2005-present) :Occupation: Actress, model :Twitter Account: @iamsofiaandres MICHELLE VITO :Full Name: Michelle Marie Reyes Vito :Birthday: October 4, 1997 (age 18) :Attend: High school (2014-present) :Occupation: Actress, dancer, model :Twitter Account: @MichelleVito